warriorcats_rpfandomcom-20200215-history
LionClan
Welcome to LionClan! About LionClan You pad into the Sunrise Woods. The red bark of trees all around you in the eerie light is as red as the blood you hold on your injured front paw and ear. Suddenly a shadow looms over you. "I am Darklion," one cat says. Another joins her. "And I am Sunlion. I will take care of your wounds." "Welcome to LionClan." LionClan is a modern-day version of the old Clan. The leader, Darklion (as the leaders of LionClan get the name lion instead of star), has the ability to turn into a Lion. Her sister, the medicine cat Sunlion, has the ability to turn into a Golden Eagle. If your cat has black, really dark gray, or golden fur, you might be eligible to be in the Dark Chain like them! Pictures of herbs, locations, past leaders, and the current ranks can be found here: LionClan/History Join LionClan To join LionClan, please post a comment saying this info about your cat: Name Description Gender Rank (make sure that if it is a one-cat rank, i.e. deputy, that it isn't taken) If you are a black, dark gray, or golden cat, say what creature you want your cat to turn into if I decide that your cat will be in the Dark Chain. Rules As well as the Wiki Rules, LionClan has some rules of its own. Every user can have up to ten cats as warriors/apprentices at a time. Elders do not count toward this number. If a cat dies, you then can make another cat in its place. NO cursing whatsoever. Any little bit is guaranteed to set me off, and you don't want that. Trust me. But mouse-brain, empty-head, and fluff-brain are acceptable. Ideally, probably no more than 20 warriors and 15 apprentices. If we're a little over it's okay; but remember that the older warriors have to die or become elders eventually! NO perfect Firestar-like cats. (It will make me cranky.) PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE do not give the details about a cat giving birth to kits! Just do the basic- like 'The she-cat convulsed, the stick splintered between her teeth, and a little kit slid out.' Something like that. Okay? Allegiances Leader Darklion - Dark gray she-cat with blue eyes. RPd by Spoofy. APPRENTICE - Blackpaw. '' Deputy Stripefur-dark gray tom with light gray stripes and blue eyes. RPd by Wolfeh Medicine Cat Sunlion - Golden she-cat with green eyes. RPd by Spoofy. MCA Wildpaw - Brown she-cat with blue eyes. RPd by Wolfeh. Warriors Foxscar - Ginger tom with a long scar down one foreleg. RPd by Spoofy. Apprentices Blackpaw - Black tom with white underbelly and paws; green eyes. RPd by Black. ''Mentored by Darklion Wildpaw - Brown she-cat with blue eyes. RPd by Wolfeh. Mentored by Sunlion Queens Firefeather- ginger she-cat with blue eyes. Mother to Whitekit (ginger and white tom with green eyes) and Sunkit (ginger she-cat with amber eyes) RPd by Spoofy Elders Put here the name, description and who RP's this cat. RP Center "Sunlion had a prophecy. I'm here to tell it to you," Wildpaw said. "Blood will be spilled, and nothing can stop it." "What?" Darklion gasped. "Nothing- not even the cats of the Dark Chain? Not even my Lion powers, Stripefur's Black Panther powers, Blackpaw's Coyote powers and Sunlion's Golden Eagle powers? Nothing?" "StarClan may know," Wildpaw mewed. "Yes," Darklion murmured. "StarClan will know. I will ask them tonight. Thank you, Wildpaw. You'd best see if Sunlion needs you." "Okay," mewed Wildpaw. She padded over to the Old Fallen Oak. "Hi Sunlion. Can I help you with anything?" Wildpaw asked. "How considerate," Sunlion purred. "Yes, please. If you could collect some dry juniper from the apprentices' den, that would be great. It's good for fevers. Remember that, please." "Okay!" Wildpaw mewed. She walked out of the den, straight to the apprentices' den. She grabbed a few dried juniper berries with her teeth and dragged them to the Old Fallen Oak. "Here, Sunlion!" she said, and dropped the juniper. "Thank you," Sunlion purred. "You are a great apprentice. I do love having some herbs right inside camp. The juniper on the apprentices' den, the clump of rosemary around the trunk of the Long Willow Tree, and the cobwebs around the Unprotected Den... can you get me some rosemary and cobweb?" "Okay!" mewed Wildpaw. A few minutes later, she came back in with the herbs. "Thank you. We'll have plenty of these for leafbare. My stores will be stuffed with all this. Now, please come with me to collect the other herbs." The two went around the territory- to the Twoleg Herb Garden for tansy and sage, and to the Skypath for yarrow. "No poisonberries," Sunlion cautioned Wildpaw when they collected the yarrow. "They're dangerous for an apprentice- and even me- to handle." "Okay!" meowed Wildpaw. "I'll promise that I'll never touch them with a paw!" "Not unless I say so," agreed Sunlion. "We might never use them. Not unless Darklion is dying or something." That very night, Darklion dreamed. She was in StarClan's forest, but everything was eerily empty. "Dovefur?" She called her mother's name cautiously. She had a bad feeling. Pawsteps sounded behind her. She whirled around to see a gray pelt, only a bit lighter than her own, and friendly green eyes. "Dovefur." Darklion sighed. "It's you." "Yes, my kit. Just me. From the looks of you, I sounded like a badger!" "You startled me, that's all," Darklion protested. Dovefur purred with amusement. But she became serious. "You came to ask about the prophecy." Darklion was shocked. "How'd you know?!" "I know everything, Darklion." "Right, of course. So..." Darklion gulped. "So nothing can stop the spilling of blood, not even the Dark Chain?" Dovefur began to fade. "You'll find the answers in your heart, my precious daughter." "No!" Darklion yowled. "Wait, Mother! No!" But Dovefur was gone. Blackpaw woke up and walked out of the apprentices den. He walked over to the fresh-kill and picked up a mouse from the pile. He turned around and saw his mother, Darklion, come out of the leader's den. I should probably give her my mouse, he thought. He walked over to Darklion and dropped the mouse in front of her. "Hi, Mom, I brought you a mouse," Blackpaw meowed. "Thank you, but you can have it," Darklion told him. Blackpaw knew something was wrong. "What's wrong, Mom?" he asked. "Nothing!" she snapped. "Mom, I know when something's wrong. What is it?" he asked. "It's just..." Darklion began, "there's a prophecy." "What is it?" Blackpaw asked eagerly. "Blood will be spilled and nothing can stop it," Darklion told him. Blackpaw was shocked. "Not even the Dark Chain?" Blackpaw asked with despair. "I'm afraid not. I will make sure nothing will harm you," Darklion promised. "Not as long as I have the best mentor and mom," Blackpaw meowed cheerfully. Darklion felt hot. She liked that her kit loved her, but that kind of thing embarrassed her. Meanwhile, in the nursery, Stripefur turned in a Black Panther, and back in a cat, to enjoy the kits. "GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!" He growled, as a Black Panther. Darklion entered with some moss for the queens. She flung it aside and cried, "Stripefur, don't scare them!" "I don't scare them! They enjoy it! Or at least... i think so." argued Stripefur. Category:Clans